A Real Welcome to RTX
by RTFF
Summary: Tora arrives in Austin to see a friend in distress, neither of them could have planned the excitement the night had in store.


RTX 2014

After months of anticipation Tora had finally landed in austin, the sun had already set but the Texan air was beautiful, RTX had come again and for 5 days she would be with everyone she loved and hadn't seen since PAX, after a short trip to her hotel she heard a familiar but distressed voice in the lobby. It was Nycole and she didn't look happy.

"What do you mean my room has been cancelled! Where am i meant to stay!" Shouted Nycole

"I am sorry Miss but we have tried multiple times to contact you to tell you, if you would like to rebook a room we have some of the luxury suites available" Said the hotel employee

"Nycole!" Tora exclaimed

"Whats wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Oh my god TORA!" Nycole squealed in excitement,

"I didn't think you was turning up until tomorrow morning and no, they cancelled my room so i have no where to stay this weekend, and the only rooms they have cost way to much"

"Oh no, well me and sam are sharing a room and her flight doesn't get in till early tomorrow morning so you could stay with me for the night until we sort something out for you?"

"That would be amazing thank you so much Tora, i can't do enough to repay you, if you need anything this week let me know and ill do it"

"Its ok honestly, i could never forgive myself if i left a friend in such a bad position"

After settling the rooms down stairs Tora and Nycole headed up to there room, immediately dropping everything Tora collapsed on her bed.

"That flight was horrible, the cabin was so hot and uncomfortable i just feel so dirty, do you mind if i have quick shower"

"No go ahead i just want to lay down and nap after dealing with the people downstairs anyway"

Getting up Tora slipped her dress over her head putting it on the bed, revealing her perfect body and to Nycoles surprise, full lingerie and garter, Nycole's eyes were glued to Tora.

"Do you always where garters and lingerie Tora?"

"As much as i can they make me feel so confident and comfortable do you?"

"Not as much as i wish i could"

And with that Tora twirled around and walked off to the bath room

Nycole laid back hearing Tora turn on the shower she could only think of Tora slowly unwrapping her body from her firm fitting lingerie, she could feel the excitement coming over her, slowly squirming her hips in her jeans, the first splashes of water could be heard falling over Tora in the shower, she was there…..10ft away….naked, Nycole couldn't resist she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them down a little, slowly rubbing herself over her underwear. If only she was in the shower with Tora rinsing water over her slippery body pulling her close, caressing her nipples with her fingers and lips, but she couldn't what would Tora think.

It was up to Nycole and her fingers this time, pulling her jeans completely off so she could widen her legs she laid there hand inside her pants rubbing her clit with more speed and force, she didn't want to be caught by Tora so speed was essential, Imagining Tora in all the positions she could think of, thrusting her hips higher as she rubbed, moaning Tora in a light whisper,

"ahh…tora…tora….Aohhh"

"…..Nycole"

"oh yes Tora"

"Nycole"

"Yesss…Tora right there…"

"NYCOLE!"

Like a cold snap Nycole coiled her body up shock in her face as Tora stood in the doorway wrapped in a towel mouth wide open.

"I forgot something from my bag…." Tora sheepishly

"T-t-t-tora, i am so sorry i didn't…I-mean..I just…"

Curling up in a ball Nycole sat there with her head in her knee's, Tora walked over sitting on her bed with Nycole hugging her.

"It's ok don't be embarrassed, i found it really hot, i heard my name and thought you wanted me as well so i jumped out of the shower, i just didn't realise that is how you wanted me, tell me what was we doing in your head?" she said placing her hand on Nycole's knee.

"Are you sure you want to know, i'm so embarrassed right now" Nycole's voice had got so soft.

"Hey look don't be, lets make this equal shall we take your top off for me" Tora told Nycole.

As she stood up from the bed she walked to the end and dropped her towel showing herself to Nycole, Nycole reacted by loosening up and taking her top off as well Tora climbed onto the end of the bed and sat cross legged, again Nycole flowed suit both sitting Knee to Knee, Tora repeated her self.

"Tell me what you was thinking about me"

Perking up her voice Nycole started.

"I was thinking of you stripping down in the shower, soaping up and having bubbles over your body then me getting in with you and rinsing you off and playing with your body…"

Stretching her legs out Tora pulled Nycole's legs out and locked there bodies together as if she was going to grind herself up against nycole stopping just a few inches away from there bodies connecting Tora placed one hand one her breast and her other hand on her clit and started slowly stroking herself. As if looking in a mirror Nycole mimicked her movement perfectly locking each others eyes.

"Don't stop" Tora Whispered

"Then i would pull you out of the shower and towel you down caressing every inch of you before we finally kissed and embraced each other, we would kiss our way to the bed and start kissing each other all over"

Tora was staring at Nycole playing with herself, watching as she got wetter, they way she moved her hand she wanted it, she grabbed nycole's hand from her pussy and put it on hers and Nycole obliged running her fingers up Tora's hot, wet lips.

"Play with me now, do what you want with me"

"Anything?" Nycole quizzed

"EVERYTHING" Tora said with a wink.

Nycole got on her knees pushing Tora back keeping her hand firmly on her feeling her getting wetter and wetter know Nycole was taking control climbing on top of Tora she started kissing her furiously, and fingering her with the same force, Tora started writhing her body beneath her, pushing her hips up spreading her thigh's forcing nycole deeper into her, Nycole broke the kiss and started licking and pecking at Tora's neck slowly working down, the room filling with heavy breath and soft kissing noises, grinding her self against Nycole's hand harder and harder Tora couldn't hold it anymore.

"Im cumming Nycole, faster aaahhhh faste-AAAAhhhh"

Tora started shaking pulling nycole as close to her as could she wanted Nycole as close to her as possible, but Nycole pulled away sliding down Tora's body kissing her quivering stomach, going lower and lower kissing the inside of her thighs. Nycole was in trance the smell and scent of Tora, only inches from her all she had to do was stick her tongue out..

"Do it Nycole, please i need it" Tora Moaned

Without hesitation Nycole opened her mouth and begin licking up and down Tora's hot wet slit, still trying to compose herself Tora felt the touch of Nycole's tongue and without control shot her hips up pushing nycole nose deep into her clit, Nycole didn't stop but kept licking, Tora grabbed at Nycole's shoulders as if to push her away from the intense wave of pleasure, but instead wrapped her hands around her head keeping Nycole's tongue deep inside her. Almost screaming Tora had another orgasm, she could feel her self dripping into Nycole mouth as she kept still licking.

Gathering her senses Tora sat up, kissing Nycole.

"Hmmm I taste so sweet on your lips"

"I know i want more" Nycole said running her hands up tora's legs again.

"Wait, I want you as well before you take all my energy"

Pulling Nycole back over her Tora slid under her body until Nycole was knelt over her body, Nycole lowered herself, so all she could see was Tora's eyes and hair splayed out below her, but the feeling of tora's tongue licking up to her clit was making her muscles tenses, Tora pulled her arm up grabbing Nycole's boob's and fondling her Nipple, Nycole threw her head back and begin slowly gyrating her hips against Tora's tongue moaning more and more with each motion, Nycole finally came, lifting herself up a little from Tora, she gave her the best view she could ask for, Nycole towering above Tora her nipples perked out, gyrating her hips still trying control her orgasm, her dripping wet, pussy gliding back and forth so close over Tora's face, as Tora sat the licking her lips savouring the taste of Nycoles sweet orgasm before she finally feel backwards into the pillows.

Nycole laid there as Tora crawled up her body to rest laying her head against, her breast, her hot breath on her chest pleasure still running through both of there bodies they laid embraced in each other panting both slowly falling asleep,

Tora woke up to darkness, she had fallen asleep and to her surprise Nycole was still there she could se her nipple rising and lowering the silhouette of the window, the evening hadn't been a dream, the smell of sex was in the air and was pleasing to the nostrils, admiring Nycole's body she almost feel asleep again until she heard the light tapping at the door, standing up she woke Nycole,

"Tora whats up?"

"Someone is at the door"

"It's still dark who would be at the door?

Again another knock followed by a light voice.

"Tora…..Tora….are you in there…it's sam"

Tora jumped in delight running towards the door, she opened the door and sam was stood there carrying her bags.

"SAM!" she shouted, grabbing her by the hands and dragging her into the room hugging her as tight as she could,

"Sorry i didn't meet you downstairs we feel asleep i haven't even seen the time yet we have both had such crazy days"

Nycole sat on the centre of the bed hugging a pillow quietly smiling.

"Its looks like you had a crazy night as well, your both butt naked and only 1 bed has been used, looks like i have already missed the fun" Sam said as she looked around room putting her stuff down,

Tora only just realising she opened the door naked tried to cover her modesty

"You only missed round 1 Sam" Said Nycole looking Sam straight in the eye and put her pillow back down.

Sam looked at Tora and could see the sly little smile in her face like a tigress who had just found its prey Tora stepped forward and kissed sam as hard as she could there tongues looked and sam changed, Nycole got up and stood behind sam wrapping her hands around her stomach and kissing her neck, Tora ran her hand around to the butt and grabbed her cheeks, Sam let out a soft moan as Nycole slid her hand to her boob and squeezed.

Tora pulled away to kiss her collar bone, Sam looked back at Nycole, but Nycole instantly locked lips with and pushed her tongue into her mouth, feeling Sam fight to get into Nycoles mouth she let her. Tora knelt down and started undoing Sam's belt, unbuttoning her short, whilst Nycole ran her hands under ams shirt pulling it up and off as she went, throwing her clothes onto the floor they lead Sam to the bed, laying her down and each taking a side, like two beasts in perfect Synchronicity they started playing with Sam's body, each having there own half to play with, one licking Sam's pert nipple, whilst the other licked up her stomach, Sam softly moaning, she was in there zone now and they had control, all they wanted was to pleasure her body and they were going all out to do so.

Tora slinked down spreading Sam's legs, and started licking up her thighs to her stomach then again on the other side over and over teasing Sam, Nycole climbed on top of Sam"s stomach and lent down passionately making out with Sam, Tora once again had another amazing view, both Sam and Nycoles horny pink pussies glistening so close to each other, Tora edged forward and and began licking sam, before she finished a single flick of her tongue Sam was gushing, licking Sam's pussy and watching Nycole drip on Sam's stomach was almost enough to make her cum herself, faster and faster she licked and sucked on Sam's clit bringing her hand up Tora slid two fingers into Sam , Nycole pinning her hips down with her legs kept furiously kissing her, Sam was trapped between two horny women who wanted her to cum and cum hard, holding it back as long as she could to savour the moment of the trance she was in, Tora's Finger sliding back and forward her tongue going left to right, Nycole's fingers pulling at her nipples and her tongue fighting her own as they kissed was to much, she came, moaning deep into Nycole's mouth pushing hard into Tora's finger.

Nycole got off Sam to let her get her breathe back, looking down she saw Tora licking her fingers clean of Sam's Juices Nycole took Tora's finger and licked it herself and smiled,

"Were going to need a few more rounds to find out who is the sweetest tasting of us all don't you think?"

"Hmmmmmm" Was all Tora could say

Sam looked at them both laughed and said,

"Well we have all weekend and i have yet to taste either of you yet, this will be an RTX to remember"

End of Part 1


End file.
